


Hush Hush My Darling

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Our Little Family [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lullabies, M/M, Newborn Children, Post Mpreg, Steve Rogers Has A Beautiful Voice, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel so bad for not writing a new fic in this series in such a long time</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hush Hush My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so bad for not writing a new fic in this series in such a long time

It was two in the morning and Steve and Tony were currently trying to get there crying newborn to stop crying and go back to sleep and so far all efforts where failing and now Tony himself was on the verge of tears 

"Come on Peter please stop crying! Please! Please stop crying for mama! Cap I don't know what to do!" Tony said as the tears started to fall down his cheeks 

"Give him to me" Steve said 

"I don't know if there's anything you can do!"

"Sweetie just give him to me"

Tony sniffles and then hands a crying Peter over to Steve 

Steve takes Peter and starts to walk around the nursery while gently rocking him in his arms 

"Steve honey I've..."

Before Tony can finish what he wants to say Steve starts singing 

"Down in the Mexicali, there's this crazy little place I know, where the drinks are hotter then the chili sauce, And the boss is a cat named Joe. He wears a red bandana, he plays a blue pi-anna, in a honky tonk down in Mexico, he wears a purple sash and a black moustache, in a honky tonk down in Mexico"

"Well the first time that I saw him, he was sittin on a piano stool, I said a tell me dad when does the fun begin?, he just winked his eye and said man be cool. He wears a red bandana, he plays a blue pi-anna, in a honky town down in Mexico, he wears a purple sash and a black moustache, in a honky tonk down in Mexico"

All of a sudden in walks this chick in Mexico, Joe starts playing on a Latin kick in Mexico, around her waist she wore three fishnets in Mexico, she started dancin' with the castanets in Mexico, I didn't know just what to expect in Mexico, she threw her arms around my neck in Mexico, we started dancin' all around the floor, and then she did a dance I never saw before"

So if you're south of the border, I mean down in a-Mexico, and you want to get straight man, don't hesitate, just look up a cat named Joe, he wears a red bandana, plays a blues pi-anna, in a honky-tonk, down in Mexico, he wears a purple sash, and a black moustache, In a honky-tonk, down in Mexico"

When Steve is done singing Peter has not only stopped crying but is now fast asleep in Steve's arms and Tony is wide eyed and wide mouthed 

"Stevie!"

"Shh!"

Steve motions down to the sleeping Peter

"Steve you have a beautiful voice"

"Really??"

"Yes, Your voice is one of the best I've ever heard"

Steve smiled 

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"Could you hand me is pacifier the one with the spider on it that Natasha gave us"

"Sure"

Tony reaches over and hands it to Steve who puts it into a sleeping Peter's mouth

"He looks so cute when he's sleeping" Steve says quietly 

"Yeah he does he looks cute when he does anything" Tony replies 

"Yeah he does"

"Let's put him to bed"

"Tony??"

Tony looks over at Steve 

"Yes honey"

"Can he sleep with us tonight please??"

Steve makes the puppy dog eyes he makes when he wants something 

Tony rolls his eyes but smiles knowing very well he's going to give into his alpha 

"He can sleep with us tonight how can I not give into those puppy dog eyes"

Steve smiled brightly

"Thank you sweetie"

"Your welcome"

Steve and Tony kiss and then turn off the light in the nursery and then close the door. And walk down the hall to there room. Ready to hed back to bed and not get up until morning or until Peter's crying wakes them up again.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Steve sings to Peter is Down In Mexico by The Coasters


End file.
